


Forever and you

by mehsarah



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A lot of cuddling later on, Defensive Dan, Fluff and Angst, Heroin addiction, Homeless Dan Howell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Photography Student Phil, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Dan is a street kid, spending his whole life running. Phil is a photography student who wants Dan to stop running.





	Forever and you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> This is mainly to practice my english writing as i'm german.I can't tell you for sure how often i'll update because i'm also writing on my original novel and short stories but i'll try my best.I hope you enjoy!

When the words 'Lost Places' fell in an assignment at his last photography lecture, he knew exactly where to go. An old underground station was located only a few minutes from Phils apartment. He had often played with the thought of exploring the broken down location but the signs warning of the building possibly collapsing had held him back. Untill now.

His photographs were due tomorrow and if he wanted enough time to edit and sort out the project he needed to go now. A look out of the window told him that the sun was sinking, meaning he could possibly slip into the station without someone seeing him.

Taking advantage of the moment, Phil grabbed his jacket and camera and made his way out of the house, nearly jumping down the stairs of excitement. He had always loved adventure, especially when it accompanied a great shot. Passing closing shops and children being called inside by their parents, Phil thinks about this city. London. His home, since he moved here about three months ago. It always seems to be vibrating with a mix of the old and new, marble stone palaces meeting glass office buildings, surviving plants meeting mercyless concrete. It inhabited every period of time, every state of being, every culture ever lived. And he was part of the beautiful, somehow organised mess.

Nearing the station he looked around, but the area was, except for a few cars passing from time to time, clear of people. The entrance was blocked by a big wooden plate and the actual station consisted of solid metal. Phil's only chance of entering was the bottom left corner of the wood, covered by a few loose beams, of the same material. He figured that this was the case because there must be a way to enter.

Looking around him a last time, he took a deep breath and sped up his pace, heading for the seemingly weak spot. In the darkness that was now surrounding him, he felt safe to move two of the bars as fast as he could. The light of his phone revealed an uneven hole, just big enough for a person his size to climb through. The photography student decided to do exactly that, uncomfortably sliding into the unknown. Relieved that he landed on solid ground, he set his phone to maximum brightness and looked around. It looked like a typical subway station, stairs and escalators leading into the ground. Only that not a single person was to be seen and nothing moved. Phil grinned. This was perfect for his project.

Quickly he moved some blocks back in front of the entrance as well as he could and got to work. The portable studio light illuminated the metal and led to only guess, what stories the dead machinery had seen unfold. Phil tried using every centimeter of his set as he moved down the stairs slowly, giving himself time to play with the enviroment. Luckily he was more curious than scared. Since the station had only been a small stop it inhabitated one platform with two railways. Shaking off the light feeling of uneasyness while doing something that would usually be his death, he slid down onto the tracks and walked into the darkness.

Now that he was fully underground, he needed to get out a second light to illuminate about half of the area, that was closed off with the same wood from outside. Excited Phil got to work again, but as he changed the position of the lightning, it revealed something he didn't expect. In the midst of the first track laid, what seemed to be, a sleeping bag. Getting closer Phil itendified the object as that. Next to the cheap material, that he doubted held his owner warm, was a plastic bag containing two syringes. Phil didn't want to think about what they were used for and focused on an open backpack revealing a bottle of water, few clothes and a book. He looked away, guilty about invading someones personal space and unbelieving about the conditions this person lived in.

Turning his back to the objects, he noticably quicker finished his shoot and crawled onto safe ground again. Sorting through the pictures in the warmness of his home an hour later, he thought of a stranger not having it warm tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Dan will acctually appear soon and the chapters will be longer lmao


End file.
